Love a Scoundrel
by MaelaFarRon II
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga kaya,yang hoby sekali bertarung,Membentuk sebuah kelompok yang di sebut dengan rsama sahabatnya yang lain,ia mencari masalah pada brandal lainnya sampai ke organisasi-organisasi mafia terbesar di Tokyo.Dan tindakannya itu,telah melibatkan nyawa seorang gadis yang tak lama mengisi gaimanakah pemuda itu menghentikann
1. Love a Scoundrel Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **~Love a Scoundrel~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

kata itu,kalian pasti merasa itu adalah sekumpulan orang-orang nakal,atau sekumpulan remaja nakal yang suka bertarung dan mencari masalah dengan orang sudah pasti!Selain itu,kata 'Brandal' sudah menyebar di berbagai seluruh dunia.

Terutama di Kota anak orang berada itu biasanya kurang akan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya,sehingga mereka melakukan hal-hal yang kurang disukai oleh warga ataupun setiap menjadi berandalan kali ini sangat para gadis tak hayal banyak yang kagum pada mereka,selain statusnya yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat,parasnya juga sangat tampan,seperti dewa-dewa yang turun dari surga untuk menjalankan walaupun begitu,mereka semua tetaplah Brengsek di sebagian para salah satu gadis pernah mengaku bahwa dia pernah di goda oleh salah satu brandal ..walaupun tidak semua brandal di katakan brengsek.

Tapi percayalah,Brandal kali ini sangat 'Istimewa'

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

.

Di lorong jalan yang sangat sempit dan gelap,terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati peduli lawannya sudah sekarat,kalau mereka belum puas,ya belum puas!

BUUKK…!

BRAAKK..!

Terdengar suara terakhir yang cukup kuat,membuat pria besar yang tak berdaya itu terdorong jauh menabrak tumpukan kayu besar yang tersusun rapi di ujung sana,namun beruntung bagi pria besar itu,karena dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tertimpa kayu-kayu besar itu,di sebabkan dia terlebih dahulu pingsan di banding merasakan timpahan tumpukan kayu itu.

"Cih,dasar payah!Tubuhnya saja yang besar,tapi kekuatan bertarungnya seperti otak udang!"Maki pemuda yang menendang pria besar menyeringai bangga dengan hasil tendangannya.

- **INUZUKA KIBA** -Umur rambut coklat gelap bermodel landak,bermata coklat dan mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya,Hobby menggoda para gadis dan suka bertarung.(dialah yang sering dikatakan Brengsek).Berasal dari kalangan pendiri rumah sakit binatang yang terkenal di Tokyo.

"Kiba,sebaiknya kita kembali ke ingin memberi kabar menarik sekaligus buruk untuk kita"Ujar pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

Kiba menoleh."Benarkah?Sayang sekali ada kabar buruknya,aku kurang suka"

"Semua orang pasti akan berkata seperti itu"

- **HYUGA NEJI** -Umur rambut coklat panjang,bermata perak/putih,bersifat tenang juga dari keluarga tahta kerajaan Hyuga.

"Baiklah,kita pulang!Aku mengantuk…HUAAMMMMmm.."Kata kiba di akhiri dengan uapan besar.

Tentu saja,ini sudah pukul 11 yang tahan,kecuali jika ia ingin berduapun berjalan beriringan menuju markas.

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

.

"Jadi,apa kabar baiknya,Naruto?"Tanya Neji to the ..mereka sampai 15 menit yang sekarang di sinilah mereka,di ruang kumpul markas,duduk di sofa empuk dan menikmati teh tidak ingin minum kopi di sebabkan mereka tidak ingin begadang tanpa alasan tertentu.

"To the point sekali,tapi yasudahlah,aku akan beritahu kalian kabar baiknya dulu"

- **UZUMAKI NARUTO-** Umur rambut spike blonde,bermata biru safir,serta memiliki kumis seperti dari kalangan konglomerat,keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan elektronik tercanggih di Tokyo.

"Baiklah,berita baiknya adalah..Ayahku memberikan ini.."Naruto mengekuarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya."Tiket pesawat untuk kita semua liburan ke Swiss.."Lanjutnya antusias sambil nyengir lebar.

Shet!

"HEI!"Teriak naruto saat tiket yang tadinya berada di tangannya,kini di rebut paksa oleh kiba.

"Sebentar,aku ingin lihat..hmm..apa ini asli?"Tanya kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut."Tentu saja asli!Enak saja kau.."Omel naruto.

"Berita buruknya?"Tanya Neji memotong percakapan mereka.

"Ah,Berita buruknya,si teme itu sampai sekarang belum kembali ke terjadi sesuatu padanya?"Ujar naruto.

"Heh,omong kosong,Orang seperti dia itu tidak mungkin punya masalah,kecuali jika dia yang mencari masalah duluan.."Kekeh kiba.

"Mungkin.."Sambung naruto.

Krieet..

Semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara."Hallo!"Sapa pemuda berambut klimis dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah..kau rupanya"Gumam naruto tenang.

- **SHIMURA SAI-** Umur rambut klimis bewarna hitam dan bermata pucat dan suka senyumnya tulus atau dari keluarga seniman pelukis handal di Tokyo.

"Aku mencari shikamaru,dia bilang dia memerlukan beberapa kabel UTP untuk rancangannya,Dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya"Kata sai polos.

"Benar juga,aku tidak melihat shikamaru dari tadi,kemana anak itu?"Tanya neji datar.

"Biasa,kau tahu kan,dia itu selalu mengantuk,aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia suka sekali mengantuk"Jelas naruto.

"Hahaha..aku rasa shikamaru bermasalah dengan system syaraf otaknya,sehingga dia selalu mengantuk"Hina kiba sembari tertawa geli membayangkan shikamaru.

"Hahaha…mungkin kau benar kiba"Timpal naruto ikut tertawa.

Selama mereka tertawa,mereka tidak tahu telah ada seseorang pemuda lain memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah mengantuk."Ehm..ya..ya..terus saja kalian tertawa sepuasnya"Masuk pemuda semuanya menoleh ke sumber dan kiba berhenti tertawa dan mendesis takut.

"Oi,shikamaru!Sejak kapan kau bangun?"Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Sejak kalian semua menghina diriku"*sing!*Menatap dan kiba menciut.

- **NARA SHIKAMARU-** Umur rambut hitam berkuncir daun walaupun begitu IQnya di atas biasanya di sebut sebagai ahli dari kalangan seorang kepala kepolisian di Tokyo.

"Oh iya,sai,kabel yang kau janjikan tadi,letakkan saja di atas meja,dan terimakasih"Lanjut shikamaru berlalu pergi.

Sai mengangguk."Hm,Baiklah"Dengan senyuman.

Shikamaru melirik sai dari ekor matanya."Heh,seperti biasa,senyuman palsu"

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

.

"Ayo cepat kejar dia!"Teriak seorang pria kepada yang di perintahkan oleh pemimpinnya,pasukan itupun berlari mengejar seorang pemuda yang telah berlari terlebih ,demi menemukan pemuda itu.

"Itu dia!Ayo cepat!"Jerit salah satu pasukan semuanya berbalik arah mengejar pemuda itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang sedang di kejar itu harus menambah kecepatan berlarinya,demi menghindari pasukan itu."Ck,sial!"Umpat pemuda terus berlari menjauh,namun tenaganya mulai melemah,nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Kalau begini caranya,aku akan.."

GREP..

Buuk!

"AHH..!AP-"

"Diamlah!Tolong biarkan seperti ini"Potong pemuda itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ta-tapi..kalau begini posisinya.."Bisik seseorang.

Begitulah..pemuda itu sedang memeluk seorang gadis tanpa wajahnya pada lekukan leher sang tidak terlihat oleh kelompok Yakuza.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat tidak beraturan yang dikeluarkan pemuda gadis itu merinding malu merasakannya.

TAP..TAP..TAP..!

Selagi mereka berpelukan,pasukan itu datang dengan berlari."Dimana dia?!Cepat cari dia sampai ketemu!"

"SIAP!"Pasukan itupun kembali berlari,dan meninggalkan mereka ada salah seorang pasukan yang menatap mereka berdua."Hei,kalian berdua..!"Panggilnya.

Gadis yang mendengar ada memanggilnya ingin menoleh,namun,"Akhh..!" ingin ditemukan,Pemuda itu menggigit tengkuk sang gadis,dan itu membuat sang gadis menjerit kesakitan.

Seseorang pasukan tadi menatap keduanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah."Heh,Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang,tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan"Gumamnya tidak ingin mengganggu kedua remaja itu,dia kembali pergi menyusul pasukannya.

Gadis itu menatap kepergian orang tadi,dan dia tersadar dengan posisi mereka."M-maaf..tuan,Bi-bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?Aku susah bernafas.."Gumam gadis itu gugup.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela,pemuda itu melepas masih tersengal-sengal seperti onyx-nya menatap gadis yang di peluknya nafasnya mulai normal masih setia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah putih susu,tidak pucat,bolamata emerald,bibir pink tipisnya,hidung kecil mancungnya,dan yang paling istimewa adalah rambut soft pink panjangnya yang sedang di ikat ekor kuda dengan bawah yang leher putih jenjangnya yang baru saja dia cium tanpa lebih tepatnya di gigit tanpa sengaja.

"Hei!"Panggil gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tersadar sepenuhnya."Hn,maaf soal lehermu.."Kata pemuda itu melihat leher gadis itu yang terdapat bercak memang,pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu,tapi sudah memberikan tanda.

Gadis itu memegang lehernya."Sakit tahu..!hah..kesucian leherku sudah hilang.."Gumam gadis itu cemberut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya."Hei,masih beruntung aku hanya menggigit lehermu,Kau ingin aku menggigit bibirmu juga?"Balas pemuda itu menyeringai.

Gadis itu semakin merengut."Dasar mesum!"Jeritnya.'Bukannya berterimakasih padaku,dasar..'Batin gadis itu kesal.

"Sudahlah..sebaiknya kau cepat pulang nona,Bahaya jika gadis sepertimu berjalan sendirian di sini,apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu"Usul pemuda itu tenang. Namun gadis itu seperti tersindir.

"Heii..!Aku ini baru saja pulang sekolah tahu,dan aku baru saja siap latihan cheers!"Jelas gadis itu sedikit yang dikatakan pemuda itu,bahaya jika seorang gadis berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian seperti tidak,gadis itu memakai baju tanpa lengan,dan rok mini lipit hadap bewarna biru langit dan putih,serta sepatu converse pink,sehingga menampakkan paha dan betis putih -laki mana yang tidak tergoda,sedangkan dia sendiri saja sudah gadis ini cantik,dan..sempurna.

Tidak menghiraukan omelan gadis itu,pemuda itu berinisiatif memberikan jaketnya,atau lebih tepatnya memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh gadis itu.

Sontak gadis itu kaget dan akan menolak,namun pemuda itu menghentikannya."Pakai saja"Ucapnya tajam dan tegas.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu."Terimakasih.."Kata gadis itu menunduk.

"Hn,pulanglah"Perintah pemuda itu berbalik hendak pergi,namun suara gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Hei,tunggu sebentar.."Panggil gadis itu menyusulnya."Kau main pergi-pergi saja,aku belum selesai denganmu tahu.."Ujar gadis itu itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu.."Pinta gadis itu menyodorkan itu bingung."Ponsel,kau tidak punya ponsel,atau kau tidak tahu ponsel itu seperti apa!"

"Tentu saja aku punya"Balas pemuda itu menyodorkan ponsel touch screen baru kali ini dia bertingkah aneh di depan seseorang.

Gadis itu langsung mengambilnya,dan mengutak atik ponsel pemuda itu memberikannya kembali pada pemuda itu."ini,aku situ sudah ada nomor ponselku dan di ponselku juga ada nomormu,jadi jika aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu,aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu"Jelas gadis itu tersenyum pemuda itu cukup melamun di buatnya.

"Haruno..sakura?"Gumam pemuda itu menatap nomor kontak di ponselnya plus dengan gambar gadis itu.

Gadis yang bernama sakura itu mengangguk antusias."Iya,itu namaku,Haruno sakura"Jeda."Dan siapa namamu tuan?Tidak mungkin aku menamai nomor kontakmu sebagai orang asing.."Lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu mendengus."Uchiha sasuke"

"Baiklah,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu.."Kata sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku pergi,kau cepatlah pulang.."Perintah sasuke pergi menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip menandakan ada pesan membacanya,dia tersenyum tipis.

 **-From:Haruno Sakura-**

 **Hati-Hati di jalan ya..Sasuke-kun..^^**

"Bodoh,seharusnya dia yang hati-hati.."Gumam sasuke mengumpati sakura.'Sial,luka ini bertambah sakit'

Selain itu di tempat sakura,gadis itu tersenyum menatap kepergian pertemuan yang tak terduga wajah gadis itu mengerut heran."Hm?Apa ini?"Tanyanya menatap bercak merah di bagian bahu kanan jaket sasuke."Darah.."Gumam sakura melebarkan matanya.

"Nona Sakura..!Ayo cepat kita pulang.."Panggil seorang supir pribadinya yang sudah menunggu di samping mobil.

"I-iya..!"Sakura segera menuju mobil dengan wajah yang khawatir.

- **UCHIHA SASUKE-** Umur rambut raven biru donker,dan bermata gelap ,memiliki bentuk tubuh tegap dan dari keluarga 3 perusahaan di tiga Negara,Tokyo,Paris,dan juga salah satu pewaris Uchiha,setelah kakaknya,Uchiha Itachi.

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan dengan berat menuju pintu dan..

"TEMEEE….!Darimana saja kau?!Kau tahu,kami-Hmpp"

Sasuke menangkupkan kelima jari kirinya ke wajah naruto dengan datar."Diamlah,bodoh!"Ujar sasuke mendesis sinis tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Hari ini,sasuke sangat kelelahan,setelah di kejar-kejar oleh pasukan pulang dengan wajah kusut,badan kotor,fisik lemah,hati yang kacau,dan luka yang bersarang di bahu lagi,sahabat blondenya berteriak padanya,menambah sakit di sasuke,tapi kejadian tadi itu tidak sepenuhnya sial 'kan.

"HMMP-BWAH.!Sialan kau teme..!kau ingin membunuhku ya?!"Omel naruto kesal.

"Aku ingin istirahat,jangan menggangguku!"Kata sasuke datar sembari berjalan santai ke dalam kamar.

Naruto hanya memandang sasuke heran,sedangkan yang lainnya menatap bingung."Kenapa dengannya?"Tanya shikamaru bosan.

Semuanya hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu dan kembali berpencar.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar,terdengar suara percikan air di kamar sasuke sedang membersihkan air shower itu yang bening bercampur dengan warna merah yang keluar dari lukanya."Ugh.."Rintinya ketika air itu mengenai lukanya.

Setelah siap membersihkan dirinya,dia segera memakai baju dan berjalan menuju badcover king sizenya,tanpa ada niatan untuk mengobati kenapa kepalanya pusing sekali,wajahnya pucat,dahinya berkerut sedari tadi,menahan semua sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di ,itulah yang dia rasakan lama,matanya terpejam,tanpa dia ketahui ponsel nya di atas meja terus bergetar sedari tadi,menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang menunggu untuk di jawab.

' _ **Haruno Sakura Calling'**_

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 yang penasaran dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu akhirnya mencoba untuk ,itulah pertama kali yang naruto lihat di dalam kamar sasuke.

"Nghh..Ugh.."

"Hei sasuke?Kau kenapa?!"Tanya naruto melihat sasuke yang berbanjir keringat,naruto tahu bahwa sasuke sedang semakin yang harus dia lakukan?dia seorang lelaki,tidak tahu caranya merawat orang menatap ponsel sasuke yang terletak di atas meja,setelah lama berfikir,akhirnya naruto mengambil ponsel mencari seseorang yang bisa di setelah membuka kunci ponsel sasuke,terdapat panggilan tidak terjawab tertera di layar saja naruto membacanya.

"Haruno sakura?"Gumam naruto mengerutkan di sana foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan rambut di gulung ke terkekeh."Ternyata kau nakal juga teme.." di pikirannya untuk menghubungi gadis ini.

"Baiklah..aku akan menghubunginya.."Naruto menekan tombol hijau dan menungu panggilannya lama karena sepertinya gadis itu masih tertidur pulas di akhirnya terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

' _Moshi-moshi..'_ Jawab suara di seberang sana dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Hai..apa ini haruno sakura?"Tanya naruto ramah.

' _Ah,iya..ada apa?'_ Ujar gadis itu sedikit kaget

"Maaf membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini,aku ada kabar buruk tentang teme,um maksudku sasuke.."Kata naruto gugup.

2 detik terjadinya hening,akhirnya sakura tersadar.' _Sasuke-kun?Ada apa dengannya?Sedari tadi aku terus menghubunginya,tapi tidak di jawab!aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya,aku lihat dia terluka..'_ Jelas sakura mulai cemas.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kaget."Terluka?!Sasuke tidak memberitahukannya pada kami..!"Frustasi naruto menatap sasuke yang sedang menahan sakitnya.

' _Aku tidak tau pasti,tapi aku menemukan bercak darah di bagian bahu kanannya,kau bisa memeriksanya'_ Usul sakura masih tetap panik.

Naruto segera memeriksa bahu kanan sasuke dengan perlahan,sewaktu ingin menyingkapkan lengan kaos sasuke,sasuke merintih kesakitan."Ugh,sakit..hentikan.."Gumamnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Ayolah sasuke,aku ingin melihatnya.."Bisik naruto matanya melebar ketika mendapati luka sasuke yang terbilang cukup parah.

"Oke,begini saja,dimana rumahmu?aku akan menjemputmu,tolonglah bantu aku sakura-chan,aku tidak bisa merawat sasuke.."Mohon naruto yang sudah mengetahui nama sakura.

' _Hmm..Baiklah,aku akan kirim alamat rumahku nanti..'_ Setuju sakura.

"Terimakasih,aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya."Balas naruto memutus meletakkan ponsel sasuke kembali keatas meja,naruto menatap sasuke sebentar dengan sendu."Tak kusangka,orang sepertimu bisa sakit juga.."Lalu pergi keluar.

' _Sekuat-kuatnya manusia,pasti ada dimana manusia itu akan merasa lemah dan tak berdaya'_

.

.

.

 **To be continue^^**

.

Haah..akhirnya…selesai juga chap pertama..!#huft..

Fic pertama ane,semoga seru ya ficnya,soalnya aku masih newbe di sini,sebelumnya aku masih jadi pembaca yang setia.^^

Aku baca sambil berfikir,'kapan aku punya fic sendiri?'dan akhirnya terkabul juga buat fic aku gak tau deh,ficnya bagus apa ,pleas..repyu ya…kasih saran juga boleh,masih kurang bagus sepertinya.


	2. Love a Scoundrel Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © MaelaFarRon II**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Abal,GAJE,Typo,terlalu banyak dialog,OOC.**

 **.**

 **~Love a Scoundrel~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Sebelumnya,aku ingin berterimakasih kepada semuanya yang udah support aku,Arigatou Minna! (terharu)Aku kuat karena kalian ada untukku..cie elah!yaudahlah, ketimbang makin bosen,mending langsung Read aja ya^^

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil marcedes berwarna putih itu terparkir di depan sebuah halaman yang sangat luas. Waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 tengah hari itu membuat lampu mobil yang terparkir di halaman itu menerangi seluruh tempat. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu, lalu mengambil ponselnya. mencoba menghubungi sambungan terhubung,dia langsung mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo, sakura-chan, ini aku, naruto, teman sasuke. Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu" Ujar seseorang bernama naruto itu.

' _Ah, iya..naruto, tunggu sebentar ya..aku sedikit mengalami 'kesulitan' '_ jawab sakura terdengar panik.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kesulitan?" Gumam naruto. "Baiklah sakura-chan, aku tunggu, tapi sebaiknya kita harus cepat-"

' _Aku tahu, memang seharusnya begitu! jadi tunggu saja, oke!'_ Potong sakura yang sudah memutus sambungannya secara sepihak.

Naruto menatap ponselnya. "Dia itu kenapa sih?" Gumam lagi naruto frustasi.

Lalu tak lama,Sakura datang dengan wajah panik. "Naruto, ayo cepat pergi!" Perintah sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil naruto tanpa yang melihat itu cengo di tempat. Namun tak ambil pusing, naruto segera masuk mobil juga dan langsung menstater mobilnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan rumah sakura, ehm maksudnya mansion, mereka terdiam dalam hening. Naruto yang sebenarnya tipe orang yang recok, mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan sakura yang duduk di bangku penumpang sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm?" Gumam sakura menoleh.

"Kau..kenapa tadi itu..terlihat panik?" Tanya naruto.

"Oh…yang tadi? masalah para pelayan. Mereka memergokiku saat aku ingin keluar rumah, maka dari itu, aku langsung lari dengan wajah panik" Jelas sakura tenang.

Naruto terkekeh. "Maaf ya, sakura-chan,.." Kata naruto nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa naruto.." Balas sakura tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merona.

"Ehm, ah, sebaiknya kita ke apotek 24 jam sebentar, P3K di rumah tidak lengkap.." Ujar naruto berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sakura hanya menggumam dan mengangguk setuju.

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

 **.**

"Bagaimana sakura-chan? Apa lukanya parah sekali?" Tanya naruto 'sedikit' panik. Sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di markas naruto.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tenang saja naruto, lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja, luka seperti itu mungkin akan membuat sasuke-kun merasa pusing atau demam" Jelas sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, untung ada sakura-chan, kami jadi tertolong.."

"Kami? maksudmu, kau dan sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura bingung.

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan, di rumah ini, yang menempati ada 6 orang pemuda, salah satunya aku dan sasuke, tapi hanya sesekali kami menginap di sini" Jelas naruto. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja sakura-chan, kami tidak berbahaya kok.." Kata naruto nyengir. 'yah..walaupun yang satu itu bisa jadi pengecualian' lanjutnya dalam kiba.

"O-oh..lalu dimana mereka?" Tanya sakura.

"Mereka sedang tidur. Tapi sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau menginap di sini dulu sampai pagi, kami masih punya kamar satu lagi. Tidak perlu takut, aku yang akan mengawasi mereka." Jelas naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura memikirkan tawaran naruto, apa tidak apa-apa dia menginap di sini, di markas para pemuda yang sakura bahkan belum tahu mereka baik atau tidak.

Naruto yang melihat sakura semakin was-was," ayolah sakura-chan, kami tidak akan macam-macam,aku yang akan menjagamu, janji" bujuk naruto memohon.

"Hmm…baiklah, tapi, setelah sarapan pagi besok, aku harus langsung pulang,tak apa kan?"Kata sakura.

Naruto nyengir, "Wokeh, beres sakura-chan.." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Sekarang disinilah sakura berada, di dalam kamar asing. Hatinya sedang bergelut memikirkan pilihannya kali ini. Kenapa dia harus rela kabur dari mansion hanya demi membantu seorang pemuda yang bahkan baru saja dia kenal. Apalagi sekarang di rumah ini bukan hanya 2 orang pemuda, melainkan 6 orang pemuda. ah, ya tuhan. Walaupun pemuda bernama naruto itu sudah berjanji akan mengawasi teman-temannya jika ada yang ingin tidur di kamar ini secara tiba-tiba. Sebelum itu, naruto pernah memberitahukannya bahwa salah satu temannya suka ngelindur dan berjalan menuju kamar ini. hiii..jadi seram memikirkannya.

"Haahh..Tou-san…maafkan putrimu ini…" rengek sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ketika mengobati luka sasuke tadi. "Jangan-jangan dia.."

 **Flashback**

 _Sakura sedang membersihkan luka sasuke menggunakan alcohol yang baru dibelinya tadi bersama naruto,namun ketika ingin mengolesi obat ke luka sasuke, tiba-tiba.._

 _Grep!_

" _Apa-KYAA…!" Sasuke menarik tangan sakura sehingga sakura jatuh ke atasnya._

" _Lepaskan aku.." Gumam sakura._

" _Kau ituu..…" Sasuke bergumam, lalu keningnya berkerut dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "…..jangan macam-macam~…" Lanjut sasuke tak jelas._

 _Sakura swedrop. 'apa-apaan dia?' batinnya._

"… _sialan…..!" Sasuke mulai marah dalam mimpinya._

 _Sakura yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke. Memukul-mukul, menggigit, mencubit tangan sasuke, sampai akhirnya.._

 _Bruuk.._

" _Akh..AW!" Sakura jatuh dari atas tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan sasuke kembali dengan alam mimpinya membelakangi sakura. Sakura mengumpat._

 **End Flashback**

Sakura bangkit tiba-tiba. "Jangan-jangan temannya yang di ceritakan naruto adalah sasuke.." Tebak sakura.

Buk!

"Haahh..masa bodoh.." lanjut sakura kembali tidur. Untung saja sakura dari rumahnya langsung memakai baju daster 2cm di atas lutut bewarna cream dengan tali melingkar di pinggangnya berbahan sifon. Sehingga ia tidak perlu mengganti bajunya untuk tidur.

.

 **Love a Scoundrel**

 **.**

 **Pagi harinya di mansion haruno…**

Telah terdengar suara berisik-berisik yang di timbulkan oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang di sebut-sebut sebagai kepala rumah.

"Huaaa..Putriku….! Dimana putriku?" Tangis sang kepala rumah pecah ketika tahu putri kesayangannya kabur dari mansion.

"Maaf-kan kami Tuan, kami tidak bisa mencegah nona sakura pergi tadi malam.." Kata salah satu pelayan pria mewakili seluruh pelayan lainnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Putriku yang cantiikkk…kasian sekali dia..pasti tidurnya tidak nyenyak, dia pasti kedinginan di luar sana..huhuhu.." Rintih tuan besar bernama haruno kizashi itu.

"Sayang…jangan terlalu berlebihan, Kau harus sabar, aku juga khawatir pada sakura-chan. Tidak biasanya dia begitu.." Tegur nyonya besar bernama Haruno mebuki itu sambil mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Tuan..!" Teriak salah satu pelayan dari ujung sana memegang gagang telepon. "I-ini..Nona Sakura menelfon.." Kata pelayan wanita itu takut-takut.

Mendengar nama sakura. Kizashi langsung bangkit dan mengambil telepon itu. "Halo sakura, kau dimana sayang..?" Tanya kizashi to the poit. terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang khawatir.

 **Di tempat sakura..**

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu. "Tou-san tenang saja, sakura baik-baik saja kok, sekarang sakura sedang di rumah teman, Nanti sakura akan pulang, jangan khawatir.." Jelas sakura. Saat ini sakura sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk 'penghuni' markas ini. Walaupun diluar keliatannya masih terlihat gelap, tapi sakura semangat melakukanya. Sakura memang anak dari keluarga konglomerat, Namun hal itu tidak menghilangkan keinginannya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang exstrim bagi para nona muda.

"Sekarang, sakura ingin berbicara dengan kaa-san.." Pinta sakura lembut.

' _Ta-tapi saku-'_

"Tou-san, percayalah pada sakura..ya.." Potong sakura sambil tangan kanannya mengaduk sup yang ia masak.

Terdengar ayahnya mengela nafas sejenak. "hmm..Baiklah…" Lalu terdengar suara krasak-krusuk dari seberang telfon yang di yakini sakura sebagai ibunya.

' _Sayang..' Sapa mebuki._

"Kaa-san..bagaimana keadaan mansion?" Tanya sakura.

' _Keadaan mansion sangat kacau, ketika nona muda menghilang..' Sindir mebuki._

Sakura yang mendengar itu merengut sebal. "Kaa-san, sakura tidak sengaja, ini mendadak.." Elak sakura.

" _Hahaha..baiklah..kau pasti akan tertawa melihat tou-sanmu mewek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.."_ Ujar mebuki tertawa. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa. Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi jika ayahnya merasa khawatir padanya. Ah, satu lagi, Kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di luar negeri pun pasti sangat khawatir ketika mengetahui adik perempuan kesayangannya kabur dari ketika sakura sakit pun, kakaknya itu pulang dengan helicopter pribadi demi adiknya.

"Ah, iya kaa-san, jangan beritahu saso-Ni tentang ini, sakura tidak ingin dia khawatir" Pinta sakura.

" _Hm..kaa-san mengerti.." Balas mebuki._

Setelah beberapa menit menelepon keluarganya, sakura akhirnya siap memasak. Berbagai hidangan yang sakura siapkan di atas meja, mulai dari sup, ikan, dll. Sakura juga menyempatkan diri membuat kue.

.

"HUAAAMM…aku mencium wangi yang enak dari dapur~.." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari belakang dangan mengantuk.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Ohayo…" Sapa sakura.

Pemuda yang bernama kiba itu membuka kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar. 'Ya tuhan..' Batinya. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika pagi-pagi sudah ada seorang gadis cantik di depan matanya, sedang memasak lagi. "Apa aku masih bermimpi?" Gumamnya menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan.." Sapa naruto melewati kiba yang lagi bengong. Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah. Naruto berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap kiba yang mematung. "Hei, kiba, sedang apa kau?" Tanya naruto heran.

"Naruto, benarkah di depan sana ada seorang dewi cantik yang turun dari surga khusus buat kita?" Tanya kiba masih tetap menatap sakura yang lagi sibuk dengan masakannya.

Naruto mendekati kiba lalu berbisik. "Kau benar sekali kiba, tapi sayangnya.." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak. "Dewi itu sudah punya seorang Dewa.." lanjut naruto prihatin 'Dewa yang turun dari Neraka..' Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya kiba tak peraya.

Naruto mulai membisiki kiba. "Psst..dengar ya, dia itu kekasihnya sasuke, kupikir kalau kau mendekatinya, sasuke akan menghajarmu..Hahaha.." Dan terdengarlah suara tawa naruto. Kiba menatap naruto sinis.

"Hei, kalian berdua..mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana..?" Tegur salah satu pemuda lainnya.

Naruto dan kiba menoleh, seketika mata mereka berdua melebar tak percaya. "HUOOO…Neji, Shikamaru, Sai..se-sejak kapan kalian disana?" Tanya naruto cengo yang melihat mereka bertiga telah duduk di meja makan dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. misalnya, Neji yang sedang membaca buku yang ia bawa, Sai yang sedang menikmati the hangatnya, dan shikamaru yang sibuk memperhatikan masakan sakura di atas meja.

"Sejak kalian mulai menggosip.." Jawab sai polos.

Naruto memandang sinis sai. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'menggosip'?Enak saja kau.." Omel naruto menuju meja makan di ikuti oleh kiba di belakangnya. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping neji. "Kau sudah kenal dengan sakura-chan?" Tanya naruto pada neji.

"Hn, nona hinata tidak pernah cerita padamu?" Tanya balik dibalas dengan gelengan naruto. "Sakura itu adalah sahabat nona hinata" Jelas neji.

"Benarkah, Hinata-chan tidak pernah cerita padaku.." Gumam naruto berfikir.

Neji menghela nafas. "Tadinya aku ingin menghajarmu, naruto" Ujar neji.

Naruto kaget. "Ke-kenapa..?" Tanya naruto gugup.

"Karena jika terjadi apa-apa dengan sakura, kau yang akan ku hajar, tapi karena sakura yang meminta untuk memaafkanmu, apa boleh buat.." Ujar neji datar.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. 'Hampir saja' Batinnya.

"Baiklaahh…!Sudah selesai.." Teriak sakura girang melihat hasil masakannya.

"Woaahhh…" Kagum semuanya, minus neji.

"Aku jadi semakin lapar.." Kata kiba. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa sasuke belum juga turun ya? Sayang sekali jika dia melewatkan ini.." Kata sai yang di beri anggukan semuanya.

"Mungkin dia masih kelelahan, biarkan saja dia istirahat. Sekarang, ayo kita makan.." Ajak sakura mengambil tempat di samping sai.

"Yooo…" Semangat naruto dan kiba. Namun ketika ingin makan, terdengar suara panggilan dari belakang mereka.

"..Sakura..?"

Sakura yang merasakan namanya di panggil pun menoleh. Keningnya mengkerut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah bangun rupanya.." Ujar sakura tersenyum lalu menghampiri sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut tanda ia baru saja bangun.

Tak..

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening sasuke, lalu tengkuk sasuke. "Kau masih terlalu panas, kenapa turun?" Tanya sakura. Sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap sakura datar, lalu tanpa di sadari sakura, sasuke mulai menyandarkan keningnya ke bahu kanan sakura dengan tenang. Karena sasuke lebih tinggi, itu membuatnya sedikit membungkuk. Yang terlihat sekarang oleh sakura adalah bahu kanan sasuke yang sudah di balut oleh perban. Sasuke memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan, sehingga bahunya yang terluka terlihat.

Deg..

Kaget,itulah yang dirasakan sakura sekarang,jantungnya berdebar kencang.'Apa ini?'Batin memegang kedua bahu sasuke dan sedikit menjauhkannya."Kau belum cuci muka ya.."Tebak sakura tersenyum manis. "Sebaiknya, kau cuci muka dulu sasuke-kun, agar merasa segar. Setelah itu, baru kita sarapan"

 **Sasuke 'POV'**

Entah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, tapi..aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini dengan orang lain. Setiap ada sosok sakura sekarang, entah kenapa sifat manjaku selalu timbul di depannya. Dan aku seolah menjadi diriku yang masih berumur 7thn. Semenjak aku bangun tadi, kakiku terus saja membawaku menuju ruang makan, bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa lukaku sekarang sudah di perban, dan aku lupa cuci muka. Tapi melihat seorang gadis yang ada di depanku ini, aku yakin yang mengobati lukaku adalah dia.

Kulihat sakura menarik tanganku lembut, menuntunku menuju tempat, dan ternyata adalah westafel, aku yakin seteleh ini dia akan menyuruhku untuk apa.

"Ayo sasuke-kun, cuci mukamu.." Apa yang aku pikirkan terjadi juga, dia menyuruhku untuk mencuci muka. Walaupun sebenarnya aku terlalu malas. Kepalaku masih saja berdenyut, luka di bahu kiriku juga sama. Dan sepertinya aku tidak berselera makan.

"Ayo cepat sasuke-kun..jangan melamun…yang lainnya sudah pada menunggu.." Sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal.

"Hn.."

 **End Sasuke 'POV'**

Sakura menatap sasuke dengan tidak sabaran, kenapa kelihatannya sasuke jadi lambat begini? Mungkin karena efek demamnya, melakukan sesuatu pun jadi malas.

Melihat sasuke yang sudah siap membasuh wajanya, sakura segera menuntun sasuke kembali ke kursi makannya. Benar-benar seperti anak usia 7thn.

Sakura menempatkan sasuke di samping kirinya, dan mulai menuangkan sup yang masi panas di dalam mangkuk, dan memberikannya pada sasuke. "Ayo dimakan..biar cepat sembuh.." Kata sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap mangkuk yang berisi sup itu dengan datar, lalu sedikit menggesernya ke depan sakura. Sakura kebingungan dengan tingkah sasuke. "Ada apa, sasuke-kun?" Tanya sakura. Bukan hanya sakura, yang lainnya pun bingung menatap sasuke. 'Makanan enak kok di tolak' mungkin begitulah batin semuanya.

"Tidak ada 'Tomat'nya.." Gumam sasuke membuang mukanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"eh, Tomat?" Sakura berkedip dua kali. "Ohh..Tomat…" Sakura ber'oh' ria. Yang lainnya hanya memaklumi. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal.." Celoteh sakura menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa tomat dan memotongnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya kembali, dan memberikan piring yang sudah berisi potongan tomat kepada sasuke. "Ini, campur saja sesukamu. Aku tadi juga memakai tomat sewaktu memasak, tapi hanya sedikit.." Jelas sakura. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau begitu suka tomat, hihihi.." Gumam sakura pelan di akhiri dengan kikikan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap sakura malas. "Aku dengar itu,jangan tertawa.." Ujar sasuke kesal. Sedangkan sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ayo semuanya dimakan, jangan ragu-ragu, habiskan semuanya. Sasuke-kun, kau juga harus makan banyak..!" Cerocos sakura.

"Hn"

'Ini sebenarnya yang penghuni rumah siapa?' Batin semuanya.

.

Ditengah-tengah acara sarapan pagi, Sasuke terlihat pucat, matanya berkunang-kunang. 'Payah..Demam ini membuatku lemah..' Batin sasuke mengumpat.

Prak..

Garpu dan sendok itu terlepas dari kedua tangan sasuke. Kedua keningnya terus mengerut. Tanpa izin, sasuke kembali menyandar pada bahu kiri sakura. Sakura yang masih sarapan terkejut melihat sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyandar pada bahunya dengan kening mengerut.

"Sasuke-kun.." Panggil sakura.

"Pinjam….bahumu sebentar.." Ucap sasuke kepayahan. Melihat itu sakura kembali memeriksa sasuke.

"Demammu semakin bertambah.." Gumam sakura sendu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening sasuke.

BRAK..BRAK..BRAK..!

"UCHIHA SIALAN..!KELUAR KAU…AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM..HEI..!"

BRAK, BRAK, BRAK..!

Disaat-saat seperti ini,…

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya menatap kearah pintu. 'Jangan sekarang…' Batinnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya..?!" Ujar sakura panik menatap kearah pintu.

"Biar kami yang urus, sakura-chan, kau jaga sasuke..! Tolong ya..!"

"He-Hei..!" Panggil sakura.

Bahkan sakura tidak sadar bahwa dia telah masuk kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan ancaman yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

To be continue^^

.

.

Huftt… Gomenne… maafff… banget, baru bisa update chapter 2, sekian lamanya..

Gimana? Sudah cukup rapikah? Atau perlu ada perbaikan? Yang punya saran review aja ya…

Arigatou yang udah review, gomen belum bisa balas semuanya…..


End file.
